ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xuanyuan Wentian/Fights
Summary Details Xuanyuan Wentian vs Jasmine During the Devil Sword Conference, Xuanyuan Wentian intended to release the sword seal and get the Mirror of Samsara at the same time, but he did not expect everything would go wrong thanks to the Yun Che's great master, in which he proved to be very powerful. Despite this, Xuanyuan tried to fight her by launching a sneak attack, that was pathetically nullified by her, she almost kill him for this. Winner: Jasmine Xuanyuan Wentian vs Fen Juechen Chasing Feng Xue'er that holding the nearly dead Yun Che, Xuanyuan hoped to get the Mirror of Samsara easily in this time, but he was stopped by Fen Juechen who intended to kill him with all his might. The two fight with surprisingly Juechen managing to fight the same, however, over time, he was losing his strength and could not beat Xuanyuan. Was discovered that everything that Juechen passed, was planned by him. Finally, to gain more power, Wentian gave up his body and transferred his soul to the body of the nearly dead Fen Juechen. Winner: Xuanyuan Wentian Xuanyuan Wentian vs Huan Caiyi With his new body, Xuanyuan was able to acquire a power never reached. Confident of his abilities, he followed Yun Che, who owned the Mirror of Samsara. Invading the territory of Asgard, he encounters Huan Caiyi, who even though not having the same level of power, managed to suppress it for a while by burning part of his essence of blood. In the end, he managed to defeat her, but when he almost kill one of those who were there, he "coincidentally" ends up choosing Xiao Lingxi, which awakens the remains of Fen Juechen's soul and does not let him finish the process, making him leave of there. Winner: Xuanyuan Wentian Xuanyuan Wentian vs Illusory Demon Realm To take revenge for the last time, Xuanyuan goes to the Illusory Realm Demon to destroy them. With the help of all Guardian Family, they were able to erect a barrier that would protect the realm temporarily. By expending energy and sacrificing, they were no longer able to withstand, and when they were about to give up, Yun Che, Huan Caiyi and Feng Xue'er appear. Beginning a fight, the three fight in a desperate battle to defeat Xuanyuan, which ends up happen, but he manages to escape in the end. Winner: Illusory Demon Realm Xuanyuan Wentian vs Yun Che During his consecration to be the supreme sovereign of the whole planet, he again encounters Yun Che, who, unlike the last time, is far more powerful. Seeing that his dark attacks had practically no effect, he began to be desperate. Doing everything to not die Xuanyuan ends up suffering a huge injury by the Heavy Sword that suppressed it from the beginning to the end of the battle. Lying and about to die, he does not believe that it could be possible and in the end, he ends up being burned alive by Yun Che. Winner: Yun Che Category:Fights